Aktasuki Gaje By kelvink
by lMadaralSamal
Summary: halo mina san! Aku author baru disni steleah ber abad2 baca fanfic orang.dan akhir nya guwe tertarik membuat cerita w sendiri! ok no cincong tetek bengek dsb,dll,dkk ayo kita lihat


OOC,Gaje,Humor,Parodi,Just For Fun

Saya author baru disini dan saya hari ini akan berbagi cerita Akatsuki Nista! #Dikeroyok akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu minggu pagi di sebuah gua purba jaman mesolithikum (?).Seorang yang Banci taman lawang blonde (#Katsu!) mulai angkat kaki eh,suara."Hoaaahmmmm,mau apaya hariini,un?" ketauan banget baru bangun tidur.

Dei:Sirik lu author?

Au:Gk ah Cuma buka aib dikit..hehe..

Dei:kalau macem2 gw bom lu! (megang lempung)

Au: o..ok(Pasrah)

"Dei berisik lu ah! tau gak Jashin sama gak suka ritual umatnya diganggu"Seorang pastor agama sesat bicara #Disambit Hidan."Diem ah lu bedua! Berisik melulu pagi pagi! Gimana coba Sutiyem gak resah?"Ucap Hiu air tawar (?) alias kisame."Tumbenan lu pada udah bangun? Yang laen mana ya?"Ucap kakek keriputan (#Di mangekyo) Uciha satu pada tau kan siapa?."Si konan ama kakuzu kepasar,si zetsu pacaran ama pohon mangga (?) tetangga,terus si pein masi tidur" saos tiram (#plaakk) grasa grusu."Kenapa danna grasa grusu un? Marah ya un?" deidara penasaran."tuh si pein ngeaniaya boneka Barbie gw!"Esmosi sasori nyembul (?) "kenapa mangnya sas?"Tanya hidan sambil komat kamit gak jelas."Itu semalem Leader pas ke dapur gak liat liat boneka Barbie w hiks …PADAHAL KAN ITU LIMITED EDITION !"Sasori nangis tiba dating jeruk mandarin(?) sama Venus flytrap berjalan (?) "Dei-senpa!liat nih aku dibeliin lollipop sama zetsu-senpai!"Teriak tobi. Dengan kekuatan 9999999 Oktaf yang bias menyebabkan ketulian dini."LU BISA GAK NGOMONG PELAN-PELAN TOBI?!"Deidara merasa telinganya bolong (Lah ? perasaan telinga emang bolong kok dari lahirnya juga?)"Hehehe..maap tobi senpai!" .Langsung dating preman perchingan (#Diriniegan pein) "Hoaahmmmm ada yang denger SPBU meledak gak tadi?" Muka pein kusut kayak ikan anggota akatsuki Min KonKaz geleng2 pala disko (?) "Lah? Jadi suara berisik tadi apa?" Pein celingak celinguk nyari sesuatu."oh tadi itu suara saya senpai."jawab tobi sambil ngemut lollipop." mana nih majalah po*piiiip* gw ya?"Pein bingung bin kusut.

"Hihihi"Sasori cekikikan.

"apa yg lucu sas?"Pein tambah bingung

"Coba leader cari di tong sampah "sasori cekikikan makin gaje.

"Yasudlah."Gumam pein heran sambil ke tong sampah diluer markas itu.

"Ini dia!"teriak pein bahagia sambil ngangkat majalah *Piiiip* nya itu.

" "Tiba tiba pein langsung gak enak .Dia merasakan ada aura ..aura pembunuh yang sangat perlahan pein nengok belakang..

"PEINNN!"Teriak konan

Tuingggg… pun terbang ke angkasa berkat Uppercutnya melongo sambil bilang dalam hati "Kapok deh gue mau jailin konan".

"Huh!Bukannya beresin Markas malah gak karuan kerjaanya pagi2" Konan sembari masuk markas.

" -senpai! Aku mau terbang kayak leader-senpai!"Tobi Nungging (?) nengok pemandangan tadi.

"Tobi mau?" Deidara bertanya

"Ya senpai!"Tobi semangat

"Ya udah sekarang kamu balik arah.." Tobi pun balik arah."Nah kamu Jongkok.." Tobi pun langsung nempelin lemung ke pantat tobi."Tobi kamu sekarang teriakin kata2 yang sering gue ucapin keelo"

"Katsu?"Tobi bingung

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR…Toobi terbang beneran! "Senpaaaaaaiiiii~~~~ aku terbanggg~~~~~"

(Di konoha)

"Eh sas apaan tuh?" Naruto lagi ngunyah ramen

"Manakutahu?kali aja bintang jatuh?" sasuke nyeruput minumannya

"Mana ada bintang jatuh siang bolong kayak gini?"

"Oh iya ya"

Bek tu de akatsuki

"Dei apa gak mati tuh anak lu bom?"Tanya itachi sambil ngecet kuku

"Alah tu anak Nyawa nya tebel kemaren gw nengok dia ditelen zetsu kan zet?"

Muka zetsu langsung rasa tobi kemaren dia telen"Ogah gw gak mau makan kayak cadar kakuzu noh"."Emang lu pernah makan cadar kakuzu zet?" Tanya konan sambil ngelipet kertas jadi brung2an."Eh nih cadar baru tau!'Kakuzu terima cadarnya di hina oleh kawan kawan nya."Iya tuh..Baru 20 tahun cadarnya"Hidan buka aib kakuzu.

Semua akatsukiters Minus HiPeTob langsung nengok kakuzu pakai tampang 'WTF? 20 TAON?'

"sial lu!sini lu dann!utang loe blom lunassss!"kakuzu teriak sambil megang kalkulator bututnya

'mang utang w berape?"hidan ngorek2 kuping.

"Utang lu 200 perak !"kakuzu jawab dengan ngulurin tangan yang artinya 'manauangloehah?'

"ASTAJIMDEMIDEWAJASHIN! Kuz!Baru cepek kayak gitu loe udah nagih? Apa kata dewa jashin?"

"Aduduh…Sakittttt"Teriak pein depan markas .Ingat?Pein baru aja ditonjok Konan gara2 mau baca majalah por *Piiiip* nya.

"Leader baru sampe un? Bences deidara pein gak 2 punggung sakit,pegal linu,kadas(?)kurap(?) gara2 kejadian tragis tadi.

"Nan…mana salepGPU itu nan…?"Tanya pein merintih sakit

"Gw beritahu dimana asal lu tobat!"Ucap konan berapi api semangat 45(?)

"Ya gu maaf,gue khilaf,gue emang salah,gue minta maaf sama kamu konan.."

Plisssdeh guys..Leader akatsuki kalah sama cewek?

DeiSasKaItaKisHiZet Sweatdrop gede

"E…"Konan tersipu malu karena pengakuan cowoknya itu."yaa,ya udah nih obatnya"konan masih gagap kayak ajis gagap di OVJ (dibungkus konan)."Makasih nan"pein bersykur konan masih maafin ? Karena terakhir kali konan marah sama dia,konan gak mau ngomong sama pein 3 bulan."SSSSEEENPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII TUOOOOOOOOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGG!"

Teriak bocah lolipop a.k.a langsung nengok semua…Ternyata Tobi dicakar cakar kucing garong! "HUAAAA. Tobi anak baek..Ampuun!"Tobi Lari ke senpai tercinta(?)nya..yap betul deidara.H"HUAAA awas lu UN! Gw gak suka sama kucing garong Un! awas un!"deidara lari. Yak sekarang kita lihat Bocah autis ngejer2 Banci taman lawang sambil dicakar2 kucing garong.

20 menit kemudian….

"Hosh..hosh..hosh…"Semua akatsukiters kelelahan. Kenapa?

#FLASHBACK ON

"UWAAA AWAS KUGUTSU GUAA!"Sasori cepetcepet kabur.

" aku!"deidara masi lari lari

Krek."UWAAAAA KUKU JARI KAKI GUEEEEEEEE!".Yak dengan sukses Sasori lari gak sengaja keinjek jari kuku itachi pas itu teriaK DIKUPING pun langsung ngangkat mau lemparin tuh kucing yang dikepala tobi."Hiaaat!"eh melenceng ada juga kena istri istri (Uang uang) Kakuzu."UANGKUU.." kakuzu meratap nasib melihat uang uangnya sekoper belah dua ada samehada tengah2 .sekarang si sasori dikejer2 deidara+itachi,deidara dikejer tobi,tobi dikejer Kakuzu.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Akhirnya kucing nya lepas..makasih senpai senpai!"tobi riang lagi.

Semua akatsukiters Minus HidanPeinKonanZetsu melotot ke konan."err..apa?"

"Konan kalau lu gak tinju pein sampai terbang,tobi gak kepingin terbang juga kan? Dan tobi tak akan dicakar2 kucing garong dan sampai kami lelah begini" Tanya DeiSasKakuItaKisa serompak dengan aura hitam dibelakang mereka."Itu salah pein dong!kalau dia gak baca majalah por*piiiip* gue gak bakal ninju dia kok!"Konan nunjuk idung sekarang di pelototin ."Wat?" kata pein.

5 menit kemudian Pein udah di RS

Lucu gak mina?maaf ya kalo gak gw author baru hehe jadi masih newbie! Mohon review nya ya!


End file.
